1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a portable router which is capable of adjusting the power supplying status of the modules of the portable router respectively in accordance with the loading of the portable routing device
2. Description of the Prior Art
Router is a computer network device, capable of transmitting packages to a receiving end via the network, the said process is called as routing.
The well-known portable router of the prior art is only a simple combination of the wireless network routing device and cellular data interface. However, since most of the portable devices are capable of obtaining electricity directly from the grid-connected electricity network or dedicated battery, therefore, the problem of power saving of the portable router is not been focused by the one skilled in the art. However, since the latest version of the portable router is now able to be integrated into the smart phone, providing the smart phone the capability of routing so as to provide the electronic device having wireless transmission function to get access to the network via the smart phone having routing function. Since the power that can be provided by the battery of the smart phone is limited, therefore, the power consumption rate of the portable router become one of the main features to distinguish the quality of the portable router.
In the prior art, disregarding the loading of the portable routing device, the portable router maintains the connection with the portable routing device by consistently exchanging data with the electronic devices, resulting in the unnecessary power consumption. In order to overcome the said problem, the prior art utilized a switch on/switch off function to allow the user to switch off the routing function while the routing function is not in use. However, while the routing function is turned off, the user has to turn on the routing function manually before the electronic device is able to get access to the network via the portable routing device.
Therefore, a need exists, for a portable routing device that is capable of decreasing the power consumption rate by adjusting the power supplying status of the modules disposed therein respectively in accordance with the loading of the portable routing device.